1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a micro-electroacoustic device, and more particularly to a diaphragm of a micro-electroacoustic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Sound is one important means by which people communicate with each other; thus, creating new methods for sound transference allows greater communication between people. Electroacoustic transducers are key components in transferring sound. A typical electroacoustic transducer has a magnetic circuit in which a magnetic field generated by a magnet passes through a base member, a magnetic core and a diaphragm and returns to the magnet again. When an oscillating electric current is supplied to a coil wound around the magnetic core, the corresponding oscillating magnetic field generated by the coil is then superimposed onto the magnetostatic field of the magnetic circuit. The resulting oscillation generated in the diaphragm is then transmitted to the air as sound. The basic loudspeaker, in which electric energy is converted to acoustic energy, is a typical electroacoustic transducer. There are many different types of loudspeakers, including electrostatic loudspeakers, piezoelectric loudspeakers, and moving-coil loudspeakers.
Nowadays, mobile phones are widely used and loudspeakers are important components packaged within the mobile phones. As design style for the mobile phones emphasizes lightness, thinness, shortness, smallness, energy-efficiency, low cost, the space available for the loudspeakers within the mobile phones is therefore limited. Furthermore, a rigidity of the diaphragm of the loudspeaker needs to increase for decreasing a radial movement during oscillation.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a diaphragm which can meet the requirements set forth above.